mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Unlikey Rivals" Plot (At Bowser's Castle) *Bowser: Well, well, well. It been months since our last defeat with Mario. *Kammy: Actually, Mario beated you in battle. *Bowser: No! This can't be. I keep on forgetting things. This time, i will capture the princess from that plumber Mario! Let's go. *get on his clown car and break though the wall of the castle to fly off* *Kammy: *on her broom* Wait for me! (Outside of Bowser's Castle, Bowser parked his airship on the way out) *Bowser: The airship! *Kammy: I thought we're riding on your clown car. *Bowser: Just in case if Mario bomb one of our airships, we use a backup. *Kammy: How come the clown car is your backup? *Bowser: Because i like using my clown car. It's just the way it is. I teach my son to ride a clown car along with his siblings. *Kammy: What's wrong with that? *Bowser: Nothing. I alway rule the kingdom together. Once i capture the princess, all of Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. *Kammy: That's it. Now we can get the airship moving. *Bowser: Alright. Let's do it for real. *get off his clown car and ride the airship* *Kammy: This is going to be a bumpy ride. (Bowser and Kammy ride the airship to Princess Peach's Castle. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Astor arrive at Icy Citadel in a prison room with white drawings on the wall.) *Astor: Welcome to my world. I am still stuck in a room like this. All because of Red. *Mario: Red? Who's Red? Me? *Astor: Not you. A former dragon elder and friend of mine who turned evil and send in Gnasty Gnorc to spread dark gems all over the Dragon World. You two must stop Gnasty Gnorc from doing all of this mess. Am i right? *Luigi: Yes. We will alway agree with you. *Astor: Very good. I'm counting on you two. That green little gnorc is going to be dead as well. You must do it for the good. *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: I'm begging you. *Astor: Don't beg me. Now you made me disappointed. *Luigi: What? We just first met. *Astor: How did you know? *Luigi: Nothing. *Mario: Same color. Huh? *Astor: Impossible! How could you Luigi. And you too Mario. *Mario: I'm sorry. *Luigi: Hope we won't do that again. *Astor: Good. Now go up and escape this cold heartwarming place in order to stop Gnasty Gnorc. *Mario: We got it. *Luigi: We can do it. *Astor: Good. Now go up. I'm staying until a brave hero like you rescue me. *Mario: Hey. Maybe you can join with-a us. *Astor: I'm sorry boys. I'm too old to fly. I won't be able to join you guys since i am a elder like Tomas. *Luigi: Tomas? *Astor: He's another elder like you that you will meet on your way out. Try meeting him in Dragon Village by the way you enter his cave. *Mario: I will do it. *Astor: I alway trusted you guys. Don't ever forgot. Now go off and jump. *Luigi: Let's a go Mario. It's about time. *Mario: Okie dokie. *jump climb* *Luigi: *jump climb* Yahoo! *Astor: Good luck. I'm gonna miss you. (Back in Summer Forest, The Professor is studying a huge landscape on the blueprint of Colossus) *The Professor: Wow, Colossus never have a huge landscape on the home of their world before. *Hunter: So, all the worlds Spyro went into are all planets? *The Professor: Not quite sure. I'm getting the hand of it. *Hunter: You have some good enthusiasm there. *The Professor: Yes my dear friend. It's going to be a blast. (A portal suddenly open up, with Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, and the X-Nauts appearing) *Hunter: Ah! Ripto is back. *Ripto: Ha ha ha ha ha. Well, well, well, it been days since our last defeat with Spyro. I now gotten a bigger group than before. *Hunter: Where is Crush and Gulp? *Ripto: Look like i don't have to invite them after all. They fail me all the time! You idiots should have learned your lesson for the past five years of your entire lives. *Gnasty Gnorc: Where is Spyro? Bring him over here. *The Professor: Spyro? Why need him? *Sir Grodus: We want to teach him a lesson. First i failed to defeat that red plumber, and now, i'm going to roast on a new enemy i got since the death of the Shadow Queen. *The Professor: Shadow Queen? You mean the Sorceress who worked with Bianca a few years ago? *Sir Grodus: No. The Shadow Siren! She raised Vivian, Marilyn and Beldam by the time she destroyed Rogueport. *Hunter: Rogueport? That was a ancient city back in another world. *Sir Grodus: Stand back. Let me turn this mole into a X-Naut of ours. *Lord Crump: Do it Sir Grodus. We got another member on the loose. (Bianca arrives, using her magic spell on the X-Nauts, including Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc) *Ripto: Fools! You beat us again. *Gnasty Gnorc: Not again. Why do i alway keep losing like forever? *Bianca: Stand back thefts. You should not past behind us or Spyro. *Ripto: Spyro? Do you know about him Bianca? *Bianca: Yeah, stand aside and leave this forest now! *Sir Grodus: You bunny, we will be back and you will be sorry for yourself. *open a portal to Chateau Ripto* *Ripto: Let's get outta here! (The X-Nauts, Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc escape to Chateau Ripto as the portal closes) *Bianca: I can't believe Ripto is still alive with some group of thefts around. *The Professor: And what worse? Gnasty Gnorc is still alive. *Hunter: I thought that big mean gnorc turn all the dragons into statues a few years back then. *Spyro: *arrives with Sparx* Guys, what are going on? I saw a huge gasp on the way there and something came evil. *The Professor: That must be Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc my dear Spyro. *Spyro: Ripto....he's still alive and he has Gnasty Gnorc with him?! *The Professor: Yes. I'm sorry to warn you about this, he and Gnasty Gnorc are now in a group of thefts with strange masks and costumes alike. *Bianca: That must be the X-Nauts sir. *Spyro: The X-Nauts? *The Professor: Very bad people. You two should relax for now until the X-Nauts return. *Spyro: I'll do my best. *Sparx: One day, they will be down on a pot of dead skeletons. *Spyro: Come on Sparx, i have something for you to show. (On a high cliff of Summer Forest, Spyro and Sparx watched the view of a mountain) *Spyro: Sparx, can you imagine if winter happen on the forest? *Sparx: Really? I thought Midnight Mountain get all the winter stuff. *Spyro: I wonder how Sgt. James Byrd would feel if he landed on one of the hot places. *Sparx: He did before. I think he was helping the tikis back at Molten Crater. *Spyro: Yeah. That was the good old days. You got all the memory going my friend. *Sparx: Uh huh. You're the man. *Spyro: Wait, i sense something. *Sparx: What is it? *Spyro: Powerful forces. It headed this way. Follow me. (As Spyro and Sparx fly for the force in the snow mountains, back on Ice Citadel, Mario and Luigi are jumping from the cliffs by falling) *Luigi: Woah! *Mario: Be careful Luigi. I wonder why these sharpy things fall into the death. *Luigi: It's a disaster. *fear* It's like going to the Pit of 100 Trials where you see the evil in the dead of a nightmare. *Mario: Relax brother. You cleaned a mansion once. Now you seen a cave like this. *Luigi: Danger ahead. We're in the ice age. Let's go. *Mario: Fine brother. Let's keep exploring. (Outside of Ice Citadel, ice monsters are working in a resistance place as the Ice Princess, which is a fox came into the statue of a Robin Hood-like fox hero) *Ice Princess: My heroes, please come and save for me. (With Mario and Luigi, they sneaked into the rocks, hiding from the ice monsters) *Luigi: Wow, what are these ice things? Bowser's slaves? *Mario: I don't know. They look scarier than the Boos back at your mansion. *Luigi: My mansion? I bought the mansion just for the professor to give me the tips? *Mario: Nah, who knows. Princess Peach wouldn't find out. *Luigi: Oh no. they're coming. Keep hiding. *Mario: Okie dokie. Bad thing. (Mario and Luigi hide in the boulder as the ice monsters walk by) *Mario: That was a close one. *Luigi: Tough luck. *Mario: We better keep going. I knew Bowser would be up to something. *Luigi: I thought he had Goombas and Koopas on his side. *Mario: Ah ha. I know what we can wear. *show Luigi the penguin suits* *Luigi: Penguin suits? *Mario: Oh yeah. We be dressed as penguins just in case the monsters catch us. *Luigi: Wait. The leopard seals eat the penguins. Do you think the leopard seals could be here any minute? *Mario: No. No leopard seals are in the water. Nether a skua bird. Let's get dressed. (Mario and Luigi are dressed into their penguin suits) *Luigi: Man, they look thick to me. *Mario: Not bad. Huh? *Luigi: I can't believe it. This is like a costume from Halloween. *Mario: Let's keep going. *Luigi: Okay. But let's use our sneaking skills. *Mario: Okie dokie. (Mario and Luigi crawled into the armor booth as the ice monsters pick up their weapons) *Mario: *whisper* I wonder how they earn their weapons? *Luigi: *whisper* Because it's evil. *Mario: *whisper and look* Oh look, a statue of a warrior. Maybe we can hide over there. *Luigi: *whisper* Follow me, i know we can do this together. (Mario and Luigi hide in a statue of a ice monster) *Ice Monster #1: What are those penguins doing here? *Ice Monster #2: Litte crying blue penguins. I know they're hiding. *Ice Monster #3: They went to the statue. We got them. *Ice Monster #1: Let's go. (One ice monster break the statue and found Mario and Luigi) *Ice Monster #1: THESE COSPLAYERS HAS SNEAKED INTO OUR TERRITORY! *Ice Monster #2: GET THEM! *Mario: They found us. *Luigi: Run! (The ice monsters chased Mario and Luigi into the ice cave) *Mario: Oh no, we gotta get out of here. *Luigi: Bad idea, i knew bad things would happen. *Mario: Then why didn't you tell me back then. *Luigi: It's all your fault! You set up the plan wrong. *Mario: Oh look, a big boulder could wake the yetis up and fight those big boys up. *Luigi: Let do it brother. *Ice Monster #1: They're reaching up the tunnel! *Mario: *up the cliff and move the boulder* Brother, help me. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *push together and drop the boulder to the ground, waking a lot of yetis as the yetis run to the Ice Monsters* *Ice Monster #2: RUN! *Mario: Yeah, go get them! (The yetis chase after the ice monsters and they fight together in a war) *Mario: Uh huh. That does it. *Luigi: Yeah, go go go. Fight these monsters out. *???: Excuse me, are you trying to annoy my neighbors out? *Mario: Uh oh. *Luigi: We're caught. *???: Don't worry, you got the noisy neighbors out of my cave. *Mario: Wait, you're not gonna eat us? *???: No. Why should i? *Luigi: You won't. *???: Okay. My name is Bentley. I've been living in this cave for years ever since the Sorceress is defeated. *Mario: Don't worry Bentley, let's go and fight these monsters out. *Bentley: It's good to have a buddy on your side. Are you birds or something? *Luigi: We're human beings, dressed as penguins. *Bentley: Penguins, ah. I see the point. *Mario: Uh huh. *Luigi: Let's go and fight the ice monsters! *Bentley: Here we go my friends. To the war. (In the war, the yetis are fighting the ice monsters, one yeti throw a big rock at the ice monsters as the ice monsters roar at the yetis) *Mario: Oh my, i'm i seeing what i'm seeing? *Luigi: Mario, stand back. We all don't wanna die. *Bentley: Stand back friends, i'll take care of this. *smash the ice monsters* *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Cool. *Bentley: *grab the ice monster's hand and knock one of the monsters out* *Luigi: Yes, yes, yes! *Mario: Okie dokie. *Bentley: YETI SMASH! *smash the ice as the crack comes and break the mountains* *Mario: Awesome! *Luigi: Mario, look back! (The ice monsters came to catch the plumbers) *Mario: RUN! *Luigi: We gotta get out of here. We got the wrong task to do! *Mario: Out of the way! *Luigi: Let's a go! *Mario: Let's head over to the safe spot. (Bentley is still fighting the ice monsters as the other yetis start to throw big rocks at the ice monsters, killing them furious) *Bentley: Yeah, that what you get for knocking our homes down! *Ice Monster #3: *roars* *Ice Monster #4: We will alway win! (Into the safe spot) *Luigi: Man, that was a close one. *Mario: I wouldn't get lucky if i were you. *Luigi: So cold, so freezing. *Mario: I know what we can use to warm our bodies. *Luigi: Wait. I got a better one *hold up a ice flower* *Mario: Luigi, you're a genius. *Luigi: Yes. Let's do this. *hold the ice flower with Mario to turn into his ice form with Mario* *Ice Mario: Yes. *Ice Luigi: Now we don't have to stay in the cold weather after all. *Ice Mario: We're all good. Breeze and freeze. *Ice Luigi: Let's do this. (Ice Mario and Ice Luigi begin to fight the ice monsters in the war area. Ice Mario use a ice throw on the ice monster as Ice Luigi use a ice thunder on the ice monster.) *Ice Monster #5: Idiot! *Ice Luigi: I got you. *Ice Monster #6: This is what you get for freezing my brother! *Ice Luigi: Oh no. *Ice Mario: Run Luigi Run! *Ice Monster #6: Come back here! *Ice Luigi: We're gonna die! *Bentley: *knock over the ice monster, defending Mario and Luigi* *Ice Mario: Bentley. *Bentley: Yep, i save you all. *Ice Luigi: You can count on us. *Bentley: Sure bet. I'll deal with the rest. *Ice Luigi: We go set up a plan to stop those monsters. *Ice Mario: A secret weapon i say. *Bentley: Make it quick as possible. *Ice Mario: Let's go brother. *Ice Luigi: Here we go again. (Into the snow hill) *Ice Mario: Now this is our chance. *Ice Luigi: Kill all the animals? *Ice Mario: No. A better one. We will destroy all the ice monsters together. *Ice Luigi: Sound like a great idea. *Ice Mario: Are you ready? *Ice Luigi: Okie dokie. *set up iceball* *Ice Mario: *set up iceball* Now let's throw! *Ice Luigi: Here we go! (Ice Mario and Ice Luigi charge a powerful ice ball, killing all of the ice monsters together, making the yetis cheer) *Bentley: Wow, i can't believe it. *Ice Mario: We destroyed their territory. We saved you all. *Bentley: Thank you once again plumber boy. You done well. *Ice Luigi: Yahoo. The land is safed once again. *Bentley: Oh, one favor. You will have to meet the Ice Princess for your ceremony of defeating the ice monsters. *Ice Mario: Who's the Ice Princess? *Bentley: She's a fox and the princess of the Ice Citadel. *Ice Luigi: We better go for the princess. *Ice Mario: Oh, it's a honor you meet you and saving us at the same time. *Bentley: You bet. Let's go my friends. (In the ceremony on Ice Citadel) *Ice Princess: I am a plessure of you boys for saving our kingdom from those ice beasts like. *Ice Mario: We done well. *Ice Luigi: We saved the day. *Bentley: Oh, wanna go hang out at the jacuzzi we just bulit a few days ago? *Ice Mario: Um, no thanks. We got a mission to do on the other world. *Ice Luigi: Yeah, big tasks to do. *Ice Princess: Okay then, if danger come ahead, please return. *Ice Mario: We will. *Ice Luigi: We do our best. *Bartholomew: Oh, my brother is very proud of you for killing those ice monsters out. *Ice Mario: Oh well, we're off to go and- *Bentley: Wait, have you seen Spyro yet? *Ice Mario: Spyro? *Ice Luigi: A spy? *Bentley: No. My buddy Spyro just fought some danger today at the Summer Forest. It must be the work of Ripto and his minions. *Ice Mario: Ripto. He must be a new enemy or something. *Ice Princess: You two are free to go and come back anytime you need. *Ice Mario: You bet. *Ice Luigi: But how do we get out of this cold place? *Ice Princess: *open a portal to a warm snowy place* There. You two can go off now. *Ice Luigi: Finally. *Ice Mario: Fresh at last. *Ice Luigi: Let's go brother. *Ice Mario: Here we go. *jump to the portal* *Ice Luigi: Thank again Bentley. *jump to the portal* *Bentley: I like these guys. (In the snowy valley of Avalar, Mario and Luigi arrive from a portal) *Ice Mario: Woo wee. That was a close one. *remove ice form* *Ice Luigi: Yeah. I'm getting the neck of it. *remove ice form* *Mario: By the time we meet this Tomas dragon thing, i wonder how good this cold place is. *Luigi: Now the sky is even better. *Mario: Okie dokie. I feel fresh. *Luigi: Hm, something i see from the sky. *Mario: Parakoopas? *Luigi: No. I spy something purple. *Mario: Who is it? (In Spyro's POV) *Spyro: Strangers, i knew they're here. *Sparx: Go after them Spyro. *Spyro: Alright. *Mario: He's coming. *Luigi: Look out! *Spyro: *caught Luigi* *Luigi: Ahhhhhhh! *Spyro: *slap Luigi* Man, what the heck is wrong with you? *Mario: Hey. Get off my brother. *Sparx: Who are you? *Spyro: I knew you are up to something. You must be working for Ripto. *Mario: No. We're not here to hurt someone. We came here to help. *Spyro: You're help? I thought you were working with the X-Nauts. *Mario: The X-Nauts?! *Luigi: X-Nauts? Aren't those the theft stealing bad guys you faced months ago Mario? *Mario: Yeah. Something fishy there is the offspring of Hooktail. *Spyro: Before you overreact, my name is Spyro. *Mario: Spyro? That seem like a good name. *Luigi: Hey. You must be the dragon Bentley was talking about. *Sparx: Bentley? You know him? *Mario: Yeah. We met him back at the icy place when we fought the ice monsters. *Sparx: Oh cool. By the way, i'm Sparx the Dragonfly. *Spyro: Are you up on stopping the X-Nauts? *Mario: Um....yeah. Sure do i guess. *Luigi: They're alive? *Spyro: Yes. One of them is working for Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc. *Luigi: Look like we have a team up to do. *Mario: I have another mission to go. *Spyro: Then you should count on me. *Mario: Oh yeah, i'm coming with you. *Luigi: You can help us on the quest to defeat the X-Nauts. *Spyro: I trusted you on this. Deal? *Mario: Deal. *Luigi: Look like we're getting started. *Spyro: Come on guys, we have to meet up with the Professor. *Luigi: The Professor at the mansion? *Mario: No. He mean the Professor from his world. *Spyro: Yeah. Let's go. *Luigi: But we can't fly. *Mario: Oh. I left out these feathers for you. *hold the feathers and turn into Cape Mario* *Luigi: Okay. My turn. *turn into Cape Luigi* Oh yeah. *Sparx: Woo hoo. Now we can all fly. *Spyro: Let's go you guys. *Cape Mario: Here we go. *Cape Luigi: Okie dokie. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 3) Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff